Gossip in Harmonex
Log Title: Gossip in Harmonex Characters: Cerebros, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Dust Devil, Starlock Location: Harmonex Date: '''October 22, 2019 '''TP: Harmony in Harmonex TP Summary: Various people catch up on news in the neutral city of Harmonex. As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:30:52 on Tuesday, 22 October 2019.' There is a sound of a jet overhead, one in familiar shape and colors. Delusion transforms back to root mode and descends from the air, dropping just within the shields and heading for one of the emitters. Dust Devil is inside and has been working on cleaning out some of the ruined out buildings. And...well he's more dark gray than he is that silver blue. His dark optics are probably the only reason he doesn't look dead. He hears the jet and pops out. There was some dust that comes out with him. Tracker is besides him and ends up sneezing out a bit of the dust that he's picked up. Delusion tilts her head at the sneeze and turns, leaving the emitter alone. She strides in that direction, stopping when she spots Dust Devil. "Been here long, then?" Starlock strides past to a pile of debris, carrying some rubbing herself to it as she just hems, not giving much attention. "Yep... I've at least been here for about.. ehh 3? 4?" She'd tilt her helm side to side in thought. Dust Devil grins at Delusion, "Yeah me and Tracker have been diggin out some of the half buried buildins....ended up buried once but it looks like this one is pretty solid." He gives her a slight bow, "How are you and yers..." Delusion gives Starlock an arch look but turns back to Dust Devil. "We are well. The city is beginning to prepare for the coming festival in earnest, so that's been keeping us fairly busy." Dust Devil grins, "Which festival is this? Are yas doin anythin special with Solus bein back?" Tracker snuffs around runs back into the building, He barks once which echos in the abandoned building before running out with a rounded bit of metal that he tosses at Dust Devil with a flip of his muzzle. THe 'ball' of metal thwacks Dusty in the back of the head. "OWW! Tracker! go play with that somewhere else!" Deathsaurus shuffles out from behind a building, dragging a piece of crystal almsot twice the size he is. He sets it down gently. "This should make a good b ase..." where says, looking up "Oh. Other people are here. Lovely." "Behaaave" she'd call to Death, as she moved, letting out a yawn, taking a moment to sit and look over the work they've done. Deathsaurus snorts "Why does everyone think Im here to misbehave?" He says. "I'm here to work like everyone else." Delusion chuckles. "We have much to celebrate. But also, the city quite enjoyed the masquerade last stellar cycle, so there will be a reprise." She moves closer and crouches to examine the piece of metal. Dust Devil grins, "I know a bunch of the bots thoroughly enjoyed themselves. If the bots are still invited and all this year, it would be nice ta have a celebration after all the crap that happened." He looks at the metal that he was hit with. "Tracker finds stuff to play with and if I'm not paying attention he throws them at me. If I'm lucky I catch it before I'm clunked." He glances over at Starlock and Deathsaurus, "Been a nice way to relieve some energy" Starlock chuckles at Death. "Sorry something that is just a habit of mine, most people I deal with are like wrangling protoforms." she'd huff and smile, looking back, before catching dust Devil's glance and tilted her helm, raising a ridge. Deathsaurus shakes his head. "Well. I know most people don't b elieve this, but Im not a protoform. Sounds like you guys are planning a party of some sort." he shrugs. Not his b suiness if hes not invited. "So. Any of this crystal I can take back with me?" Delusion picks up the chunk of metal and rolls it in her fingers. "As was the case before, all are welcome if they abide by the rules of the city." She traces a dip in the metal. "This looks to have been someone's shoulder joint." ' "Noo Chomper, we all know what you're going to do with it, and we've already said that's nono." Starlock would say back to Death with knitted ridges before looking back to Delusion. "...Wouldn't surprise me, still a lot of corpses that were never tended to.." She'd take a vent, looking down and kicking her pede lightly. ' Cerebros finishes clearing some debris to get ready for this festivities. This will be his first. His relatively good mood sours almost immediately as he spots Deathsaurus. He shakes his head and mutters "still here?" but dutifiully continues to work. Dust Devil looks at Deathsaurus, "Unfortunately if you minutely examine the crytals here, nearly all the 'dead' crystal that isn't part of the matrix is damaged from when the city was originally razed." He motions to the damaged crystal, "There are microfissions and fractures throughout it. A good tap will mostly shatter most of the pieces. The unshattered ones send ta be the ones still growin. He looks to Delusion, "Wonder if finishin breakin some of these crystals ta little bits would make fer nice displays or 'rock gardens." Deathsaurus pauses. "I would simply study it. What I do with it outside of Harmonex is not anyones concern really is it?" he says, sounding tired. "Yes, Cerebros. You still havent got rid of me." He says. "I would purchase some living crystals if they are for sale." Dust Devil realizes what Delusion said and makes a face. "Tracker...stop playin with the body parts...." He makes a face before glancing at Starlock, "Not sure what yer people's ideas were fer burial....Is there some place yer stickin remains ya find?" Cerebros scoffs slightly at Deathsaurus. "I didn't say anything - " ' Delusion tosses the piece of metal into the air, catches it, and pauses. She smirks slightly then nods to Dust Devil. "At this point, the old crystals are mostly of value for aesthetic reasons." She looks over at Cerebros and Deathsaurus. "I haven't heard of a festival being planned for this city. But we are having another one in Valvolux." Deathsaurus nods "Maybe I should come. I wonder what sort of costume to come up with this year." Starlock squints at Death, not sure what to make of his persistence... She'd then glance to the other two and frowned. "...We have a building set up near the library we're using as a morgue, and nothing planned for here.. Yes, mostly just getting it cleaned up a bit first were we do have a planning space." she'd explain. ''' '''She was silent then, listening to their talk of this Festival, looking a bit lost in thought and knitted her ridges, frowning. Cerebros looks at Delusion. He still has that 'new bot' sheen, only in existance for almost 100 days. "What festival is in Valvoulux?" Delusion offers the metal orb back to Dust Devil. She addresses Cerebros. "About a stellar cycle ago, we organized a craft festival in Valvolux, a chance for the people there to demonstrate their wares and skills after the devastation of the Decepticon siege. As it also coincided with the human holiday of Halloween, we set aside a day for a masquerade with costume judging. As it was well received, we're doing it again. And since the city is in better shape, there will be some events to celebrate that fact." Cerebros nods slowly. "Interesting..." He pauses and then extends his hand, another human-engrained habit he seems to have picked up on. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't introduc - I'm Cerebros." Dust Devil grins at Cerebros, "Not sure what the actual name of the festival was." He takes the orb from Delusion and looks at Tracker. "Take this to where the other parts are....by the library she said. Use yer olfactory receptors and find other pieces and put this with them. NO you can't keep it. Find yerself somethin else ta play with...somethin that wasn't once part of someone else." Tracker snorts and takes his 'toy', trotting off to who knows where. That settled, Dusty looks back at Cerebros, "How're ya doin?" Cerebros stretches and nods amicably "I'm good..." He looks at Deathsaurus and his expression sours again. "For the most part." Delusion shakes Cerebros hand. "We -have- met before, when you were feeling stressed about the demands placed upon you in the Autobot forces." Cerebros shakes Delusion's hand. "Oh...yeah..." He chuckles slightly. "Sorry...a lot has happened...The Fallen." He adds "Of course." He gives a respectful nod to Delusion. "Thank you...for offering me shelter." Delusion nods in return. "You're welcome. If you do wish an alternative to the Autobots that does not entail joining the Decepticons, the city still accepts refugees." Deathsaurus lifts up a clawed hand once he moves the crystal into place. "This may as well be one of their towns." he winces hilding his chest a moment. "Parodn me. I'll be back in a minute." he heads to one of the ruins, heading into one of the buildings and tryign to get out of sight for whatever reason. Cerebros gives an appreciative nod to Delusion and looks at Dust Devil and Starlock. "Thank you...but I've formed a few friends since I came here, and..." He doesn't exactly go with the details "I think the Autobots are my home." Starlock smiles softly, if not tiredly at Cerebros, before glancing back at DEath, raising a ridge and shook her helm, just looking back to the others. ''' '''Delusion spreads her hands. "Your choices are your own." She looks in the direction Deathsaurus went. Dust Devil grins at Cerebros before looking at Delusion, "Thank you fer what you have been able ta do ta aid those in need. I know yas have ta maintain neutrality but everythin yas do is appreciated and won't be fergotten." He gives Cerebros a playful punch, "Eventually things get easier. Just need ta give it time." Cerebros grins and then rubs his elbow. "Ow..." He does not respond in kind because, Well...pacifism. Deathsaurus is gone for a while. Theres sounds of something muffled coming from the building. Growling. purging. Soonds of something metal plunking down. Then quiet for a while from where he slinked off. GAME: Cerebros FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros 's eyes lock in where the growling occurred. He frowns slightly. He would go and check it out, but... you know - Deathsaurus. He can fight his own battles. Delusion hmms. "He's been afflicted for a while," she comments. GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros frowns and looks at Delusion "Afflicted?" he asks in a concerned tone. Starlock raises a ridge as she listens. "Sounds like he purged." she'd muse with a click of her tongue, pushing herself up. "I'll check on him." She'd call. ''' '''Delusion nods. "He's been in pain," she says, as if discussing the weather. "I noticed it on his first visit to Valvolux after the defeat of The Fallen. He denied being injured." She shrugs. Cerebros sighs and goes to follow Starlock, not wanting to assist, but since this may cause another Autobot to be in danger, he feels like he has to help. He looks over at Dust Devil and gestures "C'mon..." Deathsaurus cleans the mess he made, carrying out perfectly formed small round balls of metal. Well at least the things he chews comes back shiny. He staggers for a moment, and then walks back towards the group as if nothing happend. "So. where were we?" Starlock raises a ridge at the spheres, and then looks at Death and then back to the spheres. "Good lord it is a pregnancy parasite." She'd mumble under her vents, shaking her helm, before looking back up. "You alright?" She'd ask. ''' '''Dust Devil looks at CErebros like he's crazy but he's going to protect the lil guy...err youngster. Tracker comes bounding back from wherever he's been hiding out carrying a bit of broken crystal this time. At least that's not a part of some poor deceased mech. Tracker drops the broken hunk of crystal when he sees the shiny balls that Deathsaurus is carrying. Deathsaurus wraps his wings around himself tightly. "I'm not pregnant allright?" He says. "Look. If we don't talk about it it's not happening." he says. "You want these?" he offers the spheres. "Again, I know, that's /not/ how our biology works." Starlock would grin, trying not to giggle, still was funny to see him so flustered, she shakes her helm. "Look chomps, just because you ignore it, doesn't mean it's not happening, that's how meches die." she'd puff a cheek. "And me being a medical professional would be remiss and rather irresponsible for me not to acknowledge such... Even if you are a con." ''' '''Delusion just leans against a building, steepling her fingers as she watches Deathsaurus attempt to deny reality. Cerebros spots Deathsaurus, and he seems to think that Starlock has it. So he drops back, heading closer to Delusion. He gestures at Deathsaurus "He killed my friend a few weeks ago." Dust Devil isn't sure what sort of thing can go on in a mech. But he knows a few things. "Maybe it's just a parasite eating it's way out...like Internalized scraplets." Delusion nods. "I'm aware. It was an obsession of his." She hmms. "Do you think that this might be a result of the sudden loss of focus? It would be a fitting irony. To go from something figuratively eating at him to literally." Dust Devil grins at Delusion, "His conscience is eatin at him...." Cerebros nods at Delusion. "That would be irony..." He frowns "He deserves to have something gut him for what he did," He sighs and adds "But...we're medics, we're obligated to help those who are ill." He adds "Plus...it may be contagious." Deathsaurus keeps his wings close "Yeah, I did." he says to Cerebros. "So don't be concerned. Its not something that can be fixed. I just have to learn to tolerate it until whatever it is passes, or I adjust to it. Its not making me any weaker or anything." he says, proving it by moving the biggest piece of rebris he can, stacking it neatly with the rest of his things. "I have other things to focus on now that Star Saber is no longer my obsession. Wish he would leave me alone though." whatever that means. "Im not guilty about it. Why would I be?" "Really? because that's not what your tone and body posture are saying." She'd chirp with a raised ridge, looking over the bigger bot, tapping her face plate. "...Chops, how long have you been awake, and active?" She'd ask with a tilt of her helm. ''' '''Delusion smirks at Deathsaurus. "I'm sure the Decepticon medics have at least ensured he's not infectious," she comments. "He is, after all, a commanding officer and governor. If he were a plague carrier, he could infect the whole city of Polyhex." Deathsaurus tilts his head at Starlock. "They're right you know. I have been seen by my own medics, though it has been a while. Im not contageous or anything." He says. "Haven't been awake long. I recharge longer then normal as of late." he says. "I have made arrangements for Polyhex if this is something permanant." Dust Devil grins at Cerebros. "I'm sure there are others who might be considered an inefectious disease and they let them run around." He grins and glances over at Delusion. "So anythin special gonna happen this year or kinda the same as last year?" GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebrosstudies Dust Devil. "You mean 'hae an infectious dis..'" He pauses, "Oh...that was a joke." He looks at Dust Devil and says cautiously "Right?" Delusion smirks at Dust Devil's joke. She nods to the smaller mech. "We have a few things planned of the same scale as Knightmare's duel with Bulwark last year, though of a different nature." Cerebros frowns through his faceplate and says with a tone of dread "A duel? That's what's going to happen? Everyone's going to be watching a bunch of fights?" Cerebros gives a 'count me out' look at Dust Devil. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Nothing wrong with a good duel." he says. "Just a display of power and what people can do." he says. “That is not what I mean Chops, I mean how long have you been conscious and online for those 5,000 years you keep flaunting about because, the more I watch you, the more I realize you barely act over a vorn old, and I'm getting a /very/ distinctive feeling and insight that you've not honestly experienced said 5,000 years, considering how guilty you're acting." She'd say, carefully, minding Cerebros feelings as she did, given what she suspected." Deathsaurus crosses his arms, stepping back a bit. "Long enough to know what Im doing better then some people who are millions of years older." He says, narrowing his optics. "Im not guilty about anything." he says, backing away a bit more. Cerebros frowns, automatically countering Deathsaurus' assessment. "Yes! There was nothing wrong with having staged battles between combatants, in..." he thinks, and begins to gesture, trying to find the right phrase... "in...what's the word? The dark ages! Yes!" Deathsaurus then looks to Cerebros "And theres nothing wrong with it now. Survival of the fittest is the best way to make sure poeple grow. Glatiatorial fights is in our sparks. Its an ancient tradition that many of my kind still participate in and Im sure many outside my faction do as well." Dust Devil grins brightly, "Yep!" He laughs softly "Yer startin ta get me!" He rolls his optics at Cerebros, "Nono...it...it was a show. Really cool effects and everythin. They weren't out ta hurt each other. It was done fer the crowds and all. Kinda like Deathsaurus over there liftin the heaviest thing he can near him." He smirks up until he hears the vorn comment, "There's nothin wrong with bein a vorn old! Or less than a vorn old..." He looks back at Delusion and Cerebros. "Wait until ya see it then ya might understand more.: Delusion shakes her head. "Did I not say we'll be doing something different this year? Though the arena will be open for those who feel the need to test their skills." She arches an optic ridge at Cerebros. "Nobody is forced to participate in our arena, and no battles are to the death. It is a test between warriors, not a punishment." Cerebros nods, bowing his head slightly at Delusion's correction. "Oh..." He pauses "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to imply that it was a forced participation. That was presumptive of me." Dust Devil offers, "I've fought Delusion before. One time I won in a tagteam event and then I had my aft handed ta me in singles. But we're both fine and I think we have a nice bit of respect fer each other afterwards." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Deathsaurus looks to his claws "I still haven't found anyone on this world who can defeat me in battle. Though I'll accept multiple people who want to test that." Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and puffs his chest up very slightly. "Okay, I'll go. I suppose I need to be exposed to more cultural events, but I am NOT flighting." Dust Devil pats Cerebros, "It'll be fine. And I'm gonna make ya come and watch me with Delusion or someone at some point. Ya gotta get used ta seein people doin stuff like that. And ya might not like it, but you get ta learn about those around ya." Delusion chuckles. "Maybe start by watching some of the locals practice their skills on training equipment instead of each other, if you're planning some kind of aversion therapy. They use it for such when there's no fight scheduled." Cerebros frowns and shoots back at Deathsaurus at his boast. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR SLAGGIN' SCRAP-MOWING MOUTH! I'M SICK OF HEARING THAT FROM YOU!" Cerebros turns around and quickly transforms into his vehicle mode and peels out! Deathsaurus didn't really boast. He was just stating it like its a fact. "And there goes the quickest temper on Cybertron." he shakes his head. "I've caused enough trouble." He starts to walk away. "Thank you for your hospitality, Harmonex." Dust Devil glances at Delusion, "it's good ta sometimes deal with stuff that ya don't....aww slag...." He winces when Cerebros runs off. He turns to go and possibly chase him down but....he's off like a shot." He frowns, "If I chase after him I'm kinda rewardin his behavior." He radios back to base. "Yeah who's on patrol....yeah...Do you got optics on Cerebros? Can you make sure he gets back safely? Yeah...I'll tell him when I see him. I'll make sure he gets an audiofull.." Deathsaurus Wanders deeper into the city, shaking his head and perhaps giving everyone some space. Odd. Most Decepticons would press the issue. Delusion smirks at Deathsaurus as he retreats. "He's really asking for somebody to come kick his aft, isn't he? I suppose he needs the challenge." She crouches down to examine one of the metal pellets he left behind. "Interesting.." Dust Devil looks at Delusion, "Wonder if he's like a bird...apparently they eat rocks and stuff on purpose to grind their food? Like a Gizzard?" He grins, "Sorry,was REALLY bored on Earth at times." Delusion hmms, picking up a couple and looking them over carefully. "No, I don't think so. This looks more like waste product than gizzard stones." She turns it over a few times. "It's as if his body is rebuilding itself from the inside out, actually. All useful mineral content has been extracted from these. An unusual circumstance, if so." Dust Devil pokes at one curiously and then subspaces it. "I'll see if Scales wants ta take a look and see what she thinks. She might know more about what might be goin on." That and it'll keep Tracker from trying to take one and play with it. "So...kinda like when the medics add extra minerals ta the Energon and make it taste bad claimin it's good fer us and that they aren't tryin ta poison me." Delusion chuckles. "Well, we do all consume some bits here and there for our systems to use when in its own repairs. It would make sense for a greater reconstruction to involve greater amounts of ore content." She takes out a small scalpel and carves into a sphere. "Yes.. soft, and the same all the way through. It's basically dross." Dust Devil grins at the lesson. "So like the leftover bits or skim from smeltin. Gotcha." He rubs his chin, "Be kinda cool ta get a scan of him...though my scanners ain't much more useful than seein if someone is hurt and all." Delusion nods. "Someone of a more scientific bent would probably appreciate it. The growth and development of various Cybertronians is uneven in a lot of cases. He would be an interesting case study." She shrugs. "But I am not a scientist." Dust Devil grins, "Today on WILD Cybertron...we'll be studyin Deathsaurus pellets that we found near a habitat frequented by the creature...." Laughing he adds, "It'd probably alot safer studyin him than when I tried sneakin inta the dinobot cave. Talk about a warm reception." Delusion hmms thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps here... but if you follow him back to Polyhex, I imagine the natives there might have a memorable response." She arches an optic ridge at Dust Devil. Dust Devil says, "I've only done that once so far...and I was very very careful." He grins, "Gotta practice that stealth and hidin stuff don't I?"" Delusion hmms, rolling the cut sphere in her hand. "This is soft enough that it would splat in a satisfying matter. If you mixed it with glitter and a bit of dye and glue, it would be very hard to remove after it hit." Dust Devil's mischievious face brightens considerably and he counters with, "I have a great concoction I use that is kinda like superglue on the inside and I use a superfine glitter. But then I have another super annoyin bit that is magnetic...so it doesn't just cover ya...it tends ta end up inside every nook and cranny." Delusion chuckles. "My favorite is still when I refilled Vortex's glue gun with glitter glue. It's not really a way to torment him so much as everybody else he works around." Dust Devil smirks, "Now that would be awesome ta see...If he wasn't shootin at me that is. NOw when medical ain't around, you get in ta the paint station....and if ya pay attention ta the engineers' typin in their passwords, you can access it and change the paint codes fer people. Typhoon was pinkish sparkly brown fer a while. Almost got killed when I messed with Sunstreaker's paint. I think that's why he makes sure ta do his own Sideswipe though it was hilarious...after he helped his brother hunt me down." Delusion ahs. "I generally do my own paint as well. But then, I'm a bit of a perfectionist," she admits. "Widget and Discretion have steady hands, though, so I can trust them with it." Cerebros walks back, head bowed a bit sheepish. He blew off steam. Dust Devil's dark optics rove over Cerebros but refocus on Delusion. He shows off his....finish? Lack of finish? Protective covering of dirt? "I don't exactly worry about mine but...I also use a super durable cover paint or I'd be constantly havin ta repaint myself." Cerebros quickly looks away after Dust Devil looks at him. Cerebros thinks o o o ('He's going to talk to me, I know it') Delusion chuckles. "I don't mind getting my hands dirty. But one's appearance is a tool like any other." Dust Devil grins, "A bit of dirt doesn't do much ta the clearcoat...ANd when I'm hoverin about at high speed, I use my forcefield ta protect myself from...well myself when I do some of the more complex maneuvers." Cerebros grins at Dust Devil. "Yeah, plus I bet that force field keeps you clean!" He chuckles, hoping a joke will get him out of a lecture. Dust Devil glances at Delusion before turning on Cerebros, "WHat did ya do?" He focuses his full attention on Cerebros and well looking imposing is not the easiest thing to do when you are shorter...and covered in dirt. Delusion folds her arms, observing but not interfering. Cerebros shrugs and says "Nothing...I just..." He gestures in back. "I ... just had to go and...check in with Fortress Maximus." Dust Devil sighs, "That's not what I mean. Think about what I say before ya get mad at me. Let's say Delusion here is contemplating a peace treaty with the bots, She's heard that the team helpin negotiate the treaty involves Crosscut, Spike and you. How confident do ya think she'd be with that team after what she just saw...or what if after yer display Autobots were banned from Harmonex completely? Luckily...Delusion knows yer young, and I don't think she'd hold things against us quite this way. But whenever yer dealin with people in a neutral place, ya gotta realize that yer an example fer all the bots. That red sigil on ya represents more than just yerself. Neutrals comin back ta Cybertron might be seeing bots for the first time...Or Deathsaurus mighta decided that yer outburst was enough ta be considered an act of aggression. I ain't sayin this ta talk down on ya or make ya feel bad. But I really really need ya ta be aware of what's goin on. You can hate someone as much as ya want...but ya gotta be SUPER careful on where and when ya decide ta show it." Cerebros :nods, and nods again, letting this seep in. He looks down, ruminating on what happened. He looks back at Delusion and says relucatantly "I'm sorry...for...earlier. It was...uncalled for." Delusion nods. "No apology is necessary to me. I was not the injured party, merely an observer." She smirks. "And here I thought that perhaps Dust Devil was going to warn you about wandering off alone in the wilds, but I suppose you must be a capable warrior who can fend off a pack of roaming transorgs." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros nods, but trying to crack a joke. "I'd probably just talk them to death." "I'm sure they'd appreciate the entertainment," Delusion answers dryly. Cerebros smiles through his faceplate. He looks at Dust Devil and points to Delusion. "That was a joke, right?" Dust Devil grins innocently, "I'da been more worried if I hadn't ask fer aerial surveillance of his travels...." He glances at Cerebros, "Though that IS another thing. And I have been attacked by transorgs." He looks at Delusion. "Hard ta say with her." Delusion arches an optic ridge, deadpan. Cerebros looks at Delusion and says cautiously "Sorry...am still trying to figure out the concept of 'humor' - what is funny, what isn't..." Deathsaurus returns after a while. He is in his altmode, chewing on a huge chunk of debris. He chews off a piece and transforms, holding it in his hand and gnawing on it for a few moments as he approaches. "Sorry about that. Had a situation I had to take care of." Delusion ahs. "The French famously studied wit of all kinds, classifying it in very fine gradations from satire to extemporaneous poems at other people's expense." She smirks at Cerebros. "Most people find my sense of humor a bit dark." She turns to nod to Deathsaurus. "You are what you eat." Dust Devil chuckles, "Sometimes it takes a bit ta figure the...nuances of each person." He points to Delusion, "I like her humor personally...." Cerebros 's optics narrow at Deathsaurus. He doesn't say anything, but his look says everything. But since he's not saying anything, his behavior should be appropriate. Deathsaurus pauses. "Its wicked, but allright." He looks to the scrap. "Im a lot of things as of late then." Delusion gives Deathsaurus a considering look. "The full quote is 'Tell me what you eat, and I'll tell you what you are,' said by Brillat-Savarin. In which case, you may be the technological version of an Australian white ibis." Deathsaurus gives his head a very avian tilt. "And what is it a white ibis does?" he asks. Dust Devil nods slightly at Cerebros before saying to Delusion. "I think Flamingos would be white if I remember correctly if they didn't eat all that pink krill stuff" Delusion gives Dust Devil a slight nod before answering Deathsaurus. "They're also known as 'tip turkeys' and 'bin chickens' for their habit of rummaging through and eating garbage." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Cerebros narrows his focus at Delusion, trying to keep up with the references. He frowns at Delusion's descriptions. "Primus, Earth is sounding worse and worse by the minute." Deathsaurus pauses. "Such a weird little creature. Surely it helps clean the area." he says. "Organic worlds are interesting like that. Other organic beings clean the waste that other ones make and its a good, healthy system." Delusion shrugs. "Every planet has its challenges. Cybertron is not exactly a bountiful paradise, is it? But it's what you're used to." Dust Devil says, "Cybertron IS healin...I could take ya places where you can see cyberfauna startin ta reclaim places that were unhealthy. There's everthin from microscraplet like things that make yer platin itch if they get on ya ta larger monsters that can eat ya if yer not payin attention. But they're all doin stuff ta change the world around them. And I think it's helpin out."" Deathsaurus considers 'Its becoming moreso. When last I saw it it was a firey wasteland of war. When I came back so very many years later, I expected a husk. It was not a husk. But rebuilding." Cerebros looks at Deathsaurus and mumbles "Beautiful story..." Delusion nods. "Cybertron is not what it was, but it has more resources than I've seen in a very long time. Enough to enable independent city states to exist." She looks at Cerebros. "When resources are scarce, conflict is inevitable. Someone will object to how food and fuel are distributed. However, a profusion of resources does not guarantee peace, either. They do allow some the means to support themselves without having to depend on the local gangs to provide." Deathsaurus pauses. "Then again, when I was here before I didn't see too much of Cybertron other than battlefields and labs." Dust Devil makes a face, "Yer so blasted tall, I'd take ya ta see some really cool crystal formations. THey don't sing...least not like these. But they're really neat ta see. And so many energon springs." Deathsaurus tilts his head again. "If you want I can lift you up on my shoulders so you can see it?" he says. "This city's weird like that." he says. "If they dont shing maybe they will under the right circumstances." he says. "I've never seen active energon springs like in the old days, even from up here. And I wasn't always this tall. This body is a rebuild once I became Destron emperor." Cerebros shakes his head and frowns at the mention at Destron emperor. Delusion nods to Dust Devil. "It's interesting that there are many places where crystals grow in abundance, given sufficient conditions. But here is the only place they sing." Cerebros nods and says "All the more reason to protect this place." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Deathsaurus nods "I can...put it on my list." he says. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil says, "Praxians were known fer their crystal gardens. But I'm not sure how much noise theirs made." Deathsaurus nods "I've seen them near Helex as well. And hthe fabled Crystal City." Cerebros looks at Dust Devil. "Crystal City, that's where Omega Supreme guarded, right?" Deathsaurus shrugs "So the legends have it. Its a mess now." Cerebros nods and says "Well, yes, ever since the Constructions razed it." Deathsaurus nods "If they did as the legends say. Was before my time." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil covers his mouth, trying to hide the smirk on his face as he...apparently misbehaves. He straightens his face and looks at Cerebros, "yes...and don't ever bring that up around him." Delusion hahs. "So the legends say. You have a positive gift for making me feel ancient, Deathsaurus." Cerebros nodnods at Dust Devil. Not too sure why he sees the humor in the razing of a city by Constructions. But again...humor. "Sure..." Deathsaurus tilts his head "Is that a bad or good thing?" Delusion chuckles. "Neither. It's merely different from standing next to, say, Knightmare." She turns to Cerebros. "Crystal City was, indeed, guarded by Omega Supreme. And when the Constructicons destroyed it, it was considered a great victory for the Empire. But then, everything the Decepticons do is generally considered a great victory for the Empire. They're predictable that way." She smirks. Dust Devil grins a little, "Ummm if Spike decides to shoot me, I probably deserve it..." Tracker suddenly bolts INTO the building that he and Dusty were working in. There's the sound of Tracker scuffling with what sounds like a glitchmouse and then more running. Dust Devil frowns. "Not again.....excuse me while I have ta go dig Tracker outta a hole again..." Deathsaurus nods "All for the empire, so the line says. Really? Its a bit more then that but I shouldn't go into my opinions on it." Delusion shrugs. "Soundwave is an excellent snoop, but an entirely unimaginative propagandist. He subscribes to the 'repeat it over and over until people believe it' school. Unfortunately, it does work." Deathsaurus shrugs "He believes what he believes I suppose." he says. "He has convinced a lot of loyalists. May as well stick with what you know." Delusion shrugs again. "Recruits varied in the Empire. In the early days, quite a few were mediocre mechs who thought that they could rise to greatness if they just got a chance, and they leapt at the fighting as a way to prove themselves. Most of them died doing it." She arches an optic ridge. "A few turned out to be correct." Deathsaurus nods "Survival of the fittest has always been the way. Of course, I wasn't exactly recruited more then created. We all have our start somewhere." Delusion gives a predatory smile. "I was impressed into service." Deathsaurus Shrugs. "Sort of, this second time." he says. "My first memories are coing online on a dropship, a gun pressed into my hand and pushed out onto the battlefield." he says. "Second time was a bit different." Delusion nods. "My first memories are rather different." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "What were yours?" he asks. Delusion ahs. "I was in a lab, in a tank, and in pain," she answers. "A mere protoform at the time, stolen away from wherever I'd began." Deathsaurus shrugs. "Primus knows where they got my protoform too." he says. "You were a labrat?" he asks. Delusion nods. "Even before the war began between Autobot and Decepticon, there were those aiming for war between other cities. Augment wanted to make fearless soldiers." She spreads her hands. "His work on those who were already built was unsatisfactory. They all died or went insane. So he tried picking up protoforms that hadn't come online yet, to forge them in his lab. I was the one that lived." Deathsaurus nods "Just as I thought. And even after it there will be people like that too. Whose lab was it? Shockwave? Another's?" he says. "I spent some time in a lab after my first victory too." He admits. "Makes you fear certain places after a while. But also without it, I wouldnt have thought to gather those from my squad. Make sure it can't happen again and leave for hte galaxy. Without pain there would be no conquest." Delusion laughs. "Oh, no. Not anybody glamorous like that. It was -Augment's- lab. I killed him and burned it down. All his research was lost, except for what I remember." She smirks at Deathsaurus. "He will forever be a footnote in history." Deathsaurus nods "Then you did a good job. Dishonor must be repaid in full." he says, rubbing the back of his neck. Delusion nods. "My thoroughness in that matter is what brought me to the attention of the authorities. And they did eventually run me down after a number of tries." Deathsaurus pauses. "And I think my rebellion was planned. So that I may learn how to be exactly what Megatron wants of me. I had to learn to conquer on my own before he pullled back the leash." He says. "They plan it all you know. Maybe they planned yours as well." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Deathsaurus. "In those days? The council may have had plans for any successes from Augment's work, but I doubt they planned for him to die to reap the benefits. He certainly didn't." Deathsaurus nods "Council. Ah yes, the pre-war days. To be hoenst I wasnt taught much about them." Delusion shakes her head. "Not that Council. Not the planetary one. Vos had its own little circle of menaces. Starscream may have nominally been in charge, but they mostly ran things and used him to make it official." She smirks. "Not many survived the early days of the war." Deathsaurus suddenly pays rapt attention. "You were fighting with the galactic council? I thought they didnt recognise us." he leans in. Delusion rubs her forehead briefly. "-Do- pay attention, yes? Vosians. Nothing to do with the galactic council. Cybertron wasn't even on their rader at the time." Deathsaurus pauses. "What is.. this Vosian?" oh he /really/ doesnt know. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "People from Vos. The city. Where Starscream is from." Deathsaurus nods "Ah, that council. Theres been so many. So what did you do without them?" Delusion shakes her head. "There wasn't much of a city left to rule after it and Tarn bombed each other. Tarn was rebuilt. Vos wasn't." Deathsaurus pauses. "I wonder why? The others seem so intent on gathering new cities but not on rebuilding what htey have." Delusion shrugs. "They wanted to conquer. Why bother? The scientists mostly were dead, Starscream was off in the academy coming up the ranks.. who was left that would care?" Deathsaurus pauses. "But why? Conquest is good and all but...resources could be spent to rebuild what we have and then have more resources for conquering other cities. This way of conquest is unrenewable and will leave cybertron dry again. I dont care how fast its regrowing." Delusion smiles slightly. "That is true. But few of the Empire's commanders are that concerned about long term strategies. It's enough to crush what's before them." Deathsaurus shakes his head "ANd here I am, pushing it forward." Delusion nods. "Good luck. If the fight goes as it had before, the best anyone will manage is to finally rule a lifeless ruin." Deathsaurus nods "And the remaining soldiers will go on. Conquering the galaxy like locusts, leaving millions of worlds as husks." Delusion shrugs. "It's possible. Or both Autobots and Decepticons might simply grind each other to paste and leave nothing but rusted hulks behind." Deathsaurus nods "Like Nucleosis on a larger scale. Perhaps I can get my Destrons out beforehand." Delusion nods. "Perhaps you might." Deathsaurus pauses. "I did this to stop them. In the end, we're all thats left. I must protect them." Delusion nods. "We all do what we must. When I was first pressed into service, my goal was to survive. Now? I have additional priorities." Deathsaurus nods "Valolux now is it?" Delusion chuckles. "My team, Valvolux... Responsibilities have a habit of multiplying." Deathsaurus nods "My team. My Fortress. Polyhex. We are one in the same." Delusion ahs. "Well, you have years of experience yet to catch up to me. But you have the opportunity to do so." Deathsaurus murmurs. "I was busy on the other side of the galaxy and spent a few hundred years in stasis." Delusion smirks. "And I spent most of the war on a moon outpost. That didn't keep me from studying what I could." Deathsaurus nods "Thats sort of what Im doing in Polyhex." Deathsaurus pauses. "I was in stasis most of htat time before." Delusion nods. "That would support certain hypotheses for your current condition." Deathsaurus pauses. "What hypotheses do you have/" he asks. Delusion tilts her head. "Regardless of how some people have insisted in the past, various Cybertronians don't all develop the same way, or in the same neat stages. Rebuilds are a more common way to rework and strengthen oneself, but not the only way. Some experience additional growth while still young. Others slowly grow more refined as they age. You may be finally settling into your frame." Deathsaurus pauses. "Perhaps. I've been scanned. There are two spark readings. Something is growing. Some sort of parasite perhaps. Its attached to my spark chamber and cannot be removed." Delusion ahs. "That -is- interesting. Well, any hypothesis is only as good as its data." Deathsaurus murmurs. "I don't know what it is. I doubt its contageous though." He says. "If it kills me, I've made arrangements." Delusion nods. "Probably not contagious, no. I take it you've been taking steps to keep from being unreasonably hungry?" Deathsaurus motions to the scrap. "Every day, several pounds of scrap and energon. Its never enough." Delusion nods. "Better than your comrades, I suppose." Deathsaurus nods "I have only tried to eat them once. I hope you are right in what it is. Our medics have no clue honestly." Delusion shrugs. "I suppose we'll find out eventually." Deathsaurus hms and looks at his chest. "Indeed." Log session ending at 22:08:04 on Tuesday, 22 October 2019. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP